Duty Commenced
by ExKage
Summary: Modern College Gaming AU Ruby has always yearned to be in the same static as Yang but it's never worked out ever since Ruby decided to finally play the same MMORPG as her big sister. The static team's leader has always been a source of admiration for Ruby whenever she's subbed in for someone who couldn't make it. Pyrrha just wished she knew more about Red. [Pyrruby endgame]
1. Welcome to the Static

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the products or programs mentioned in this fic. They are all the respective properties of their publishers and developers. I also do not make any money by playing with them in my sandbox of white and black text.

* * *

"This guy's a fucking asshole!" Ruby yelped in frustration. "No wonder it took 30 minutes to fill. Blacklisting his ass!"

The red and black haired second year university student leaned back, tilting her office chair with a groan as she took off her red and black Logitech G930 headset. She placed her headset on top of her desk and switched her Voicemeter audio program to switch to her speakers. Why did the game have to be such a pain in the ass with audio drivers anyway? Ruby didn't mind it –too- much. It allowed her to switch easily between the headset and her speakers on a whim. She also didn't have to keep pulling her headset's USB out all of the time or plugging it back in. She didn't have to deal with having to close the game whenever she needed to switch between speakers or her headset which was the bigger plus for using the program.

Ruby had just left another failed pug party finder group. The leader, a Warrior named Cardin Winchester, had been a grade A ass. He had fucked up the mechanics multiple times which had led to multiple wipes. He must have thought that no one would notice him as the reason for their wipes by making the people who had said they were new and learning to be scapegoats. It was –his- party finder that Ruby had joined and she had decided continuing for another hour with him was not worth the time and effort.

'Friendly to newbies party my Lalafell ass,' Ruby thought. She turned to her second monitor, checking out her Discord notifications to see if anybody had tried to contact her before turning back when she heard some ping sounds from the chat in the game.

"YANG! I'm –right here- in this same house you know! We can talk, face to face!" Ruby yelled, shaking her head though her sister wouldn't have seen this what with being in another room in the apartment home they rented with some friends they'd met in their freshman year dorms.

"Well, are you free baby sis? Our raid leader is freaking out because that asshole ditched us. –And- we have raid in 30 minutes!" Yang's voice had gotten steadily louder before her blonde head poked into Ruby's doorway. "Akouo's switching to Warrior and you've subbed before. Everyone's already said they were ok with it if you wanted to sub in. They know you're good."

Ruby scratched the back of her neck with a hand, stretching a little bit. She had just tried to pug the raid but it honestly hadn't gone very well and the pug had split after only an hour of wipes. "Think you can ask them to give me another 30 minutes after your start time? I need a small break from the pugging I just had to do myself. I can get some munchies before we head in."

Her older half-sister beamed, "Thanks Rubes! We're only just starting to work out all the mechanics so you don't have to be so anxious! I'll let them and Akouo know. Maybe you can join the static? Before that Warrior joined and left, we'd been having DC problems with another person. You'd be saving us a ton of time if you can Black Mage for us."

Ruby shook her head, walking out of the room as Yang stepped aside to let her out. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water and some strawberries that she had already washed and cut up before the pug attempt. "I don't know… I haven't joined a static before and this is the first time you've ever mentioned joining yours permanently, why now?"

Yang gave her an apologetic smile, looking up from her phone, the sounds of Discord message notifications letting Ruby know that her older sister had most likely been informing the static about everything. Yang glanced back at her phone, apparently pleased with what they were saying, before she answered Ruby.

"I would have liked to but –somebody- bought the game later than I did even though I kept talking about it. By the time you wanted to start raiding, the static was formed. After that you were never free or we never had a spot that you could fill up!" Yang hooked an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "It'd be great if you could! It'd be so much fun! I'd get to raid with my baby sister!"

Ruby shook her head, shrugging Yang off and sighing at her, but she also gave Yang a small smile. She'd been hoping to one day join the static that Yang had been monking for but it just had never worked out like Yang had said. Maybe this time… they'd always said thanks for joining when Ruby had had to sub for the sake of Yang's static being able to raid without pugging someone completely new in the past but Ruby had always had anxiety over it.

What if she didn't meet their expectations? What if she'd let Yang down? It was easier to just do her own thing without having to live up to being Yang's younger sister. Plus, there was the fact that Blake and Weiss, who lived with Yang and Ruby, were also a part of the static Yang was in, though the two were somewhat newer additions. It calmed Ruby's anxieties a little.

"Look, just… see how tonight goes? They were hoping you might be interested," Yang suggested.

Ruby just shot out a, "We'll see!" as she slumped back into her chair after lightly closing the door. If they were going to raid over voice communications, she didn't want to have to deal with the fact that four of them were raiding in the same house together. She tugged on her headset, settling the mic into the position where the red light on it let her know she was muted.

Ruby accepted the party invite from Akouo Milo, Yang's static leader, ignoring the little small grin and flutter in her chest at the sight. She'd always sort of admired the other player, knowing that Yang and the others respected her. Akouo had always seemed calm during the times Ruby had subbed in for their static, and it was not a surprise to the 18 year old that she thought the player had a nice, calming voice. It was reassuring yet also stern when sometimes Thunder got really excited and sometimes made the avoidable mistakes. She switched her chat channels to party chat and started typing, her fingers fast on top of the keyboard.

[16:30] Red Reaper: What's your discord info again?  
[16:30] Akouo Milo: I'll send you an invite link.  
[16:31] Red: Thanks! :3

Ruby copied the link text that appeared in the channel before opening it up into her discord application on her desktop. She checked all her audio settings, nodding before joining into the static channel. The audio in her headset that had been somewhat muted with the sounds of the game came much more alive as seven other voices greeted her. She grinned a bit, shaking her leg a bit in anticipation and anxiety, shaking her fingers a bit before tugging her mic back down.

"H-hey everyone! Thanks for having me!" Ruby thanked them, her voice not as exuberant as it usually was.

Yang greeted her, "Thanks again Rubes!"

Weiss, Nora, Ren, Blake and Jaune also echoed their thanks and appreciation, all of them in their own way. Ruby licked her lips, anxiety still gripped her nerves as she checked her gear durability status, potions amounts as well as food. She nodded appropriately, speaking up, "All right, I'm ready. Sorry for making you wait guys. Thanks again for letting me join Ak… god I'm so sorry. I really don't know how to pronounce your name still."

The group laughed, some more uproarious than others. The laughter died down until it was left to a soft chuckle while Ruby's cheeks burned red. "It's Greek. Don't worry about it. It's ak-oo'-o. Otherwise, you can just call me Pyrrha."

"Right, so Akouo is Pyrrha. I've already got everyone else's names, especially since Weiss and Blake live with Yang and I… What about Crocea Mors? What's your name?" Ruby asked, getting much more comfortable now with the situation.

"Hey Red uh... Ruby! Right well the name's Jaune. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," came another voice.

Ruby lifted an eyebrow, a smirk hidden to everyone else in the voice chat, "Really? Do they?" She asked, teasingly, very obviously directing it towards the other females in the group.

A resounding "No~" echoed in their headsets while Jaune groaned, "I hate you all."

This time everyone laughed, even Jaune. Things changed as Akouo, Pyrrha, asked everyone to once again check everything before asking them if they were ready to head in. Everyone replied in the affirmative, before they all clicked "Commence" to start the raid.

"All right everyone, pulling in 10… 9… 8…" Pyrrha spoke and while Ruby heard it, her attention was focused on the raid boss at hand. She started running to a position that she knew would be able to allow her to get into her rotation without much movement and, most importantly, without pulling the boss herself. … That would hurt, a lot. It would also waste everyone's times and buffs.

Ruby's hearing immediately latched back onto Pyrrha's voice, honing in on the countdown as she timed her actions to coincide with the moment Pyrrha's Warrior pulled the boss. Her anxiety left her, excitement and determination taking over as once again she subconsciously started to tap a foot against the floor. It was raid time and her worries about everything, Pyrrha, her self-doubt... nothing mattered now but this.

"Pulling!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I blame Jefardi for everything. Really, a bunch of thanks to Jefardi for the encouragement and so much help! Thank you.

Pyrruby aka Milk and cereal is just so good and yet there's not enough. I decided I'd want to write them. I also realize that well… I also can't really write a completely fleshed out and thorough story so as with the Ladybug fic these are just drabbles or shorts. Modern College Gaming AU that I thought of because I don't have an original bone in my body.

I was told that my dialogue isn't quite as developed, which goes back to my fears about not being able to give the characters their right voices. Hopefully I'll be able to do that as I write more….maybe. Please tell me what you think about how I write the characters. I try to keep them in character but… I'm not sure if I am and I'm afraid that I am not.

If you don't know, the game they're all playing is Final Fantasy XIV. I haven't quite detailed all of their jobs yet but for now know that Ruby plays a Black Mage, Jaune is a Paladin, Yang is a Monk, and Pyrrha is playing as Warrior. Nora and Blake are the other DPS but I put Blake as a Machinist because Nora was put into a Dragoon role to mess with FFXIV's issues with having two of the same job in building Limit Break. I'm hoping to expand on this in the future, like having certain Light Parties do dungeons together.

Pug or Pugging refers to PUG – Pick up group

A static is generally a group of people who run content together at set times who don't have members coming and going. Their party members are supposed to remain 'static'.

For other terms and phrases, I tried to make it clear what they were by context but if you have questions, please let me know and I'll try to rectify that.


	2. Light Parties Always go up with a Yang

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY or FFXIV. I'm just playing with them in this sandbox. I make no money or profit from this.

* * *

The female Highlander Warrior jumped in the air while flinging her axe at mobs; overpowering and gaining the mobs' aggression as she ran ahead of the party through the dungeon. Each time she passed a group of mobs, she would cast flash to gain enmity over them.

"Pulling all the way to the wall ladies," Pyrrha commented. "Remember to let me get agro on them before you throw a Regen at me Weiss."

A scoff came over their voice communications, Weiss giving a retort, "Deal with it, Pyrrha. Why don't you just get good?"

Everyone chuckled, having had this conversation a few times. The banter was light hearted and fun. Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she pulled the mobs so that she stood with her back at the wall while Nora's Dragoon and Yang's Monk started to wail their buffed area of effect (AOE) damage attacks on them. Weiss's White Mage cast a regen on Pyrrha before going into cleric stance and casting the spell Holy on all of the mobs, stunning them and dealing massive damage so that the mobs would die before Yang and Nora would run out of juice.

"Diiiieee!" Nora giggled, as her Dragoon slammed its lance into the ground and spun up into the air, very reminiscent of some pole dancing moves. Yang chuckled as her Monk slammed its aura into the ground and finishing off the mobs.

The dungeon continued as normal; the party of four making quick work of the mobs before arriving at the first boss. It was going well… well enough anyway until-

"WOOOHOOO!"

Yang.

"Goddamnit Yang, don't fucking pull for the tank!" Weiss cursed her housemate as the boss swung around, cleaving her and Nora before Pyrrha provoked the boss and got things under control.

"Gotta keep up my stacks!" Yang cackled, wailing on the boss before unleashing the level 1 limit break.

"Next time we should just let her die," said Pyrrha. "Her and Nora."

The only response from the two DPS was a variety of amused laughter before the boss died.

"Eh, it's not like you all couldn't handle it. Besides, whenever Rubes decides to tank for me she just runs in right after the mobs die so I never have to worry about my stacks dropping anyway," replied Yang, speaking of her sister and other fellow housemate with Weiss.

"She do speedruns often?" Pyrrha asked the group, not having partied with the other dark-haired girl.

Pyrrha was studying biological sciences at Mistral University, across an ocean from the entire raid. The timezone difference was an inconvenience for her and Ruby to do anything especially since she was told Ruby was majoring in some engineering while also participating in track and field while Pyrrha also played basketball for the MisU. She was hoping to transfer to a better university… and Beacon University was actually one of the top schools for Biological Sciences. It would be nice to have another friend if she were to be able to transfer as she planned.

"Oh Red loves to just make runs 'efficient'," Nora chimed in.

"What?"

"Nora just means that Ruby doesn't do things like pulling a whole room up to the boss when it's new content. She just doesn't stop and wait after things die and just moves on," Weiss supplied. "Ruby calls it her 'efficient' runs."

"Yeah! She just wants us to have a warrin' good time!" Yang tried, to a chorus of light-hearted boos.

"Yang, didn't Ruby say she was going to find a way to throttle your usage if you kept making such bad puns?" Weiss asked. Nora started to laugh and cut her mic so that it wouldn't start to grate on their ears while Pyrrha gave a short, soft chuckle.

Yang grumbled, "What Ruby doesn't hear, Ruby doesn't know."

Weiss retorted, "Maybe you just need to stop making puns after being a shitty DPS."

Nora cut in, turning her mic back on, "Hey hey, stop it you two! Ruby hates it when you act like this. Break it up before I tell her that you were the ones that pranked her last month!"

Yang and Weiss cursed, giving feeble apologies while Pyrrha had chosen to let them figure it out. She mused aloud, "Wait, Ruby… seems to be really quiet. Ruby acts like a leader when you guys do content together?"

Nora hummed positively. "Yep! Ruby usually is the one who's party leader whenever we do stuff. Even when some of us decide to do easy farms for those tank mounts or the pony mounts. Hell sometimes she gets us into chocobo racing."

Weiss snarled, "Yeah and you need to stop using meteor on all of us."

"All's fair in love and racing~" sang Nora in reply. "You're just mad cause you actually want that racing mask and we've all got it but you."

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Weiss shouted to the amusement to Yang and Nora judging by their laughter.

Pyrrha cut in, hoping to calm her friends down. "All right, easy there. Let's chill down a bit. So Ruby's quite a talker then?"

Yang cleared her throat answering for her sister, "Yeah it's sorta odd actually cause she's quiet in our raids but I've heard her get pretty vocal when we just random content or she's pugging and they want voice."

Pyrrha wondered about this. Why did Ruby not act like she normally would, according to her own sister? Was Ruby uncomfortable with her? It would make sense; Pyrrha didn't know Ruby all that well at all. Red Reaper was a sub for their raid because of her being Yang's sister and being available. Red Reaper wasn't someone Pyrrha had personally gotten to know before making the static like she had others.

Somehow or another, Ruby was able to play or interact with the others in the static by nature of them being housemates or because they met at a LAN event. Being local to each other was a major plus… but it could be a major disadvantage, as it was in Pyrrha's case.

Weiss spoke, her voice breaking up Pyrrha's internal musing. "Maybe you and Ruby can get to know each other sometime. You two are really the only ones who don't play much. Even Jaune has played with Ruby before."

"Yeah! Ruby found him in a random expert roulette queue! Something about how Jaune had hit sprint accidentally and kept losing hate because he forgot shield oath?" Nora supplied.

Yang chuckled and answered, "Ruby yelled at me to tell Jaune to get on Discord and then proceeded to give him shit for a bit, teasing him about forgetting shield oath like he just learned to Paladin."

"So that's what that shield oath macro was for?" Weiss asked. "I didn't understand that last week when I needed to cap and he helped us run some things."

"Yeah, Rubes loves those ascii macros. She's been looking for a new fat cat one," Yang replied, yawning at the same time.

Pyrrha glanced at the clock, noting the practically -early wake up- call she would have and what would translate into a late night for the others. It was time to go to bed for most of them. "Ok everyone, I'm going to call it a night. Good night everyone."

"Good night," chorused the other ladies. The sounds of everyone muting or exiting the voice channel ended as everyone started to head for bed.

Pyrrha checked the chat channels and typed her own good night to her free company.

[04:20.][FC]Akouo Milo Good night everyone.  
[04:20.][FC]Thunder Valkyrie Ni ni!  
[04:21.][FC]Thunder Valkyrie has logged off.  
[04:21.][FC]Oum Dynasty Farewell Pyrrha.  
[04:21.][FC] Oum Dynasty has logged off.

* * *

Ruby stared at the friend request that greeted her after she had stood up to get a small plate of strawberries. She blinked again before deciding that what was on her screen was real. Pyrrha had sent her a friend request.

[15:20.] Akouo Milo Hey, were you interested in joining the FC? I noticed you've been going at it solo for awhile. I thought it might interest you.  
[15:21.] Akouo Milo: tbh Idk yet.  
[15:22.] Akouo Milo Ok I thought you might like it as everyone in the static is in it. You're not required to join. Thought it'd make chatting easier.

Ruby stared at the words for a bit, mulling the thought over. FC buffs would be nice though unnecessary. What did she have to lose? Nothing really. Maybe she could get to know them all better, especially Pyrrha?

[15:24.] Akouo Milo: I'd love to join your FC.  
[15:24.] Akouo Milo Great! Sending an invite now.  
[15:24.] Akouo Milo: ty

When the prompt appeared, Ruby took about five seconds before she accepted it.

[15:24.][FC]Akouo Milo Welcome to the fc Ruby!  
[15:24.][FC]Ember Celica Welcome Rubes!  
[15:24.][FC]Thunder Valkyrie Yay it's Ruby!  
[15:24.][FC]Thunder Valkyrie HIIIII  
[15:24.][FC]Oum Dynasty Welcome to the FC Ruby.  
[15:25.][FC]Schnee Heals Welcome Ruby.  
[15:25.][FC]Ember Celica About time!  
[15:25.][FC]Black Fang Hi Ruby  
[15:25.][FC]Jarc Tankmaster hi ruby  
[15:25.][FC]Red Reaper hi everyone! Thanks for having me!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to all those interested in this! You might have gathered already but I've played FFXIV since Dec 2013. I used to raid pretty heavily but with Heavensward I just burned out. I've tried to keep the raids and dungeons I talk about in the fic as general as possible for those who aren't familiar with the game. I hope that worked.

I think I'm just going to go with "for raid reasons Blake is a Machinist but she prefers Ninja".

FC is Free Company. Free Companies are guilds.


	3. Late Night Ice Breakers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY or FFXIV. I'm just playing with them in this sandbox. I make no money or profit from this.

* * *

"Anyone wanna hit up the feast? Get our PVP on?" Ruby asked into her mic after a near 3 hour session of wiping to the raid had made progress though. Wiping at 1% because of deaths to mechanics just meant getting better and they were very close. They were gonna clear soon.

"Sorry not interested in that shit," Jaune muttered.

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning with my father," Weiss informed them. "I'll be gone until the evening most likely."

"I have a report due Monday morning so I'll only be up for raid or any dailies I need to do to cap," answered Blake.

"OHHH I WANT THE PUPPY!" Nora yelled excitedly before Ren cut in. "But we have an appointment to make so we can't."

"Awwww~" Everyone could hear the pout in her voice.

"Coach asked me to look at a game tomorrow morning so I'll be hitting the sack, sorry Rubes," Yang apologized.

[21:01.][FC]Red Reaper Ok I guess, night everyone who has to get up early tomorrow.  
[21:01.][FC]Akouo Milo Good night all, take care.  
[21:01.][FC]Jarc Tankmaster Take care  
[21:01.][FC]Thunder Valkyrie Nini  
[21:01.] Thunder Valkyrie has logged off.  
[21:02.][FC]Oum Dynasty Goodnight everyone.  
[21:02.][FC]Ember Celica Night  
[21:02.][FC]Black Fang Good night.  
[21:02.] Oum Dynasty has logged off.  
[21:02.] Ember Celica has logged off.  
[21:02.] Black Fang has logged off.  
[21:03.] Schnee Heals has logged off.  
[21:04.] Jarc Tankmaster has logged off.

Having flipped her mic up to mute it, Ruby sighed before the last voice she expected spoke up. "Well, Ruby, I'm not very interested in the feast but perhaps we can get to know each other by doing some content or just talking?"

Ruby blinked, almost wondering if she heard correctly. She looked at the clock and furrowed her brows before flipping the mic back down to unmute herself. "Isn't it a little late for you Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha chuckled, and if Ruby actually knew what she looked like she would have imagined a smile upon her face. "I've got a lazy weekend before conditioning starts. Besides, I wish to get to know you. I have not had the same chance everyone else has."

The younger girl leaned back, looking at her two monitors side-by-side before she returned to the conversation at hand. "Well then, Miss Pyrrha, why don't you tell me a little 'bout yourself to start us off then?"

A chuckle filled her headset and Ruby smiled at that. "Well Miss Ruby, as you know my name is Pyrrha. I'm studying at Mistral University, majoring in biological sciences as well as playing basketball. I intend on getting a doctor in pharmacy degree after that. Yourself?"

Ruby perked an eyebrow, realizing that of everyone else that raided in the static, Pyrrha and herself might be some of the more socially-accepted ambitious students. She answered Pyrrha, "I'm double majoring in electrical engineering and bioengineering along with participating in track and field here at Beacon University. As you know, Yang is my half-sister since we share the same father… We met Weiss and Blake when we dormed in freshman year and decided to share a flat together-"

"Ruby, I asked about you not your housemates," Pyrrha interrupted. Ruby could almost hear the mirth in the other's voice. Ruby felt her face flush, feeling very awkward all of a sudden.

"Uh, well… I've already applied for an internship at Polendina Industries and I hope to continue there while I work on my masters," Ruby finished.

"That's really ambitious Ruby," Pyrrha commented.

Ruby countered, "Is that so much more ambitious over being a student athlete in the biological sciences who aims to get into Pharm.D?"

The two ladies laughed at each other, not taking any offense while realizing that they both took their studies and hobbies seriously. "What's it like at MisU, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha hummed softly in Ruby's headset while the other girl walked to the light switch in her room and turned down the lights. She sat back in her chair, bathing in the soft glow of the monitors while Pyrrha answered. She talked about the weather and the atmosphere.

"It's… overwhelming at times, for me to live here," Pyrrha confessed out of the blue.

"Wh-what do you mean Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, trying to lend the other woman the support she seemed to be in search of.

"Here… I'm the Mistral Champion. I led my hometown to four years of straight wins in basketball. We were undefeated and they all laid their expectations and excitement on me… I just want to try my best without feeling like I have a whole town of people expecting me to do things that I may not live up to."

"I… I get that a bit," Ruby empathized. "After all, I'm that girl who skipped a few years and whose mother well.. My mother was -the other- woman you know? I don't want Yang's mom to resent me any more than she might already. I love everything I'm studying, I really do but sometimes… the pressure is just… so much."

Ruby frowned as her voice wavered a bit. Why did she tell Pyrrha so much? Was it because she was older and experienced something similar to herself? What was it?

Pyrrha made a small self-depreciating sounding laugh, "I guess we do experience something similar to each other."

"Yeah…"

"Have you thought about moving away from Mistral Pyrrha?" Ruby asked. Sometimes she thought about it, leaving the area…

"I have. I've thought about being able to get a full scholarship that included room and board. Dreamt about going far enough away that I'd need to fly over there," Pyrrha answered. Her voice was soft and Ruby could hear just how much the Mistralian woman wanted to leave on her own will. "And you Ruby? Do you wish to leave?"

Ruby pondered her answer before voicing what she had concluded, "I used to think it would be better but I realized that I love being near Yang too much to really want to leave. I love my dad and… sometimes I like to think that Raven loves me too. In the end, I also decided that Polendina Industries really would be a great place to work at. I hope!" Ruby laughed, not really wanting to consider the possibility that she may not even get that internship she had applied and interviewed for.

"That's good, Ruby."

"Thank you Pyrrha," Ruby thanked her before pushing. "This may be too random but… have you considered sending out applications? Like… well, Beacon?"

Pyrrha's voice teased over the voice chat after a moment of silence, "Because all of you are there?"

"No! Beacon has a -great- biological sciences program. We're not too far away from-"

"-I know Ruby, I was hoping to tease you a little. And to answer your question… I have. I just… I'm afraid that I won't be able to do it on my own so far away from Mistral," she confessed.

"You're worried that they will deny you or that you will not be able to afford the out-of-state costs right?" Ruby supplied.

"... yes."

"But you won't ever know if you don't go through with it. If the worst case scenario is you not being able to afford it or being declined, isn't it just the same as you staying in Mistral?" Ruby asked. "It's worth the shot right?"

"Right," Pyrrha answered. It was worth it.

Ruby smiled at Pyrrha's agreement and the conversation moved on from there. They lost themselves in getting to know each other. Time passed before Ruby yawned and blinked, trying to fight off the sleepiness hidden in her eyes. She glanced at the clock and blinked. "Wow Pyrrha I'm so sorry for taking up your time!"

"Oh goodness, I didn't even notice. I'm going to head to bed, Ruby. Good night.. it was a lot of fun chatting with you."

"You too Pyrrha! Thank you and good night!"

With that, Pyrrha muted herself and exited the voice chat. Ruby yawned again, stretching a little as she flipped her mic up to mute it and exited the voice chat channel.

[02:45.] Akouo Milo has logged off.

Ruby didn't even bother to exit the game. She had been 'away from the keyboard' on her character for almost the entirety of her chat with Pyrrha after all. She slid her headset off, placing it on the desk before sliding straight under the covers on her bed, falling asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I didn't anticipate this feeling as slow burn as it has. It really should be more fluffy milk and cereal than this but I can't seem to generate the necessary feels and words. Whoops.

A couple of people enquired about FFXIV and what type of knowledge I have of it, to that effect anyway. I play as Kage Kiryuu on Balmung. I used to raid (or tried to) progression and I completed Final Coil of Bahamut before 2.55 dropped. I've had the good fortune of having raided with good people but I never really joined the PF attempts (thank the twelve).

I'm honestly not sure if I can keep heavily writing. I've mentioned before that I only intended on these updates being short ficlets or drabbles. I've just had a lot of time in off-hours not playing FFXIV as much as I used to and being off for a doctor's visit.

For reference here's our static and their roles while progression raiding. I have not thought of the Free Company name or tag yet.

Ruby: Red Reaper (Black Mage)  
Weiss: Schnee Heals (Astrologian)  
Blake: Black Fang (Machinist)  
Yang: Ember Celica (Monk)  
Pyrrha: Akouo Milo (Warrior)  
Ren: Oum Dynasty (White Mage)  
Nora: Thunder Valkyrie (Dragoon)  
Jaune: Jarc Tankmaster (Paladin)

GDI FORMATTING. FFnet does not like less than or the greater than signs :/


	4. Live Letters HYPE!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own RWBY or make any profit or money from it.

* * *

Ruby's grin widened as she just finished catching up with the Producer's Live Letter, finishing that up with watching the next patch's trailer. It was the end of finals week and she'd just gotten back from the long lab session so most were partying, sleeping, or whatever other people did to unwind. Ruby just happened to quite enjoy unwinding by catching up on her hobbies' news.

She opened up Discord, on the off chance anyone in the FC weren't partying away and had caught up on the new stuff for the game and noticed that only one other person was online. She quickly private messaged her.

RubyReaps: PYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHAAAAAA!

Akouo: Haha, hi Ruby! Weren't you busy with finals?

RubyReaps: I'M DONE! DONE! I just caught up with the Live Letter and the trailer! SO. MUCH. HYPE! How are you?

Akouo: !

Akouo: I finished during your day time! Everyone else has been busy while I got hyped up too! What do you think about Nidhogg's Dragoon hybrid thing?

RubyReaps: Legend of Dragoon vibes for sure! We fight Mistbeard! And Ozma. Fucking A Ozma.

Akouo: Mistbeard is clearly a Warrior of Light Ruby. This is why he knows Warrior techniques. It's very special, having the warrior Job stone.

Akouo: Ozma looks amazing and I'm almost sad that it's a 24 man. It's going to be so easy after a few hours on the first day.

RubyReaps: I heard that about Diabolos and Lost City but hey you never truly know.

RubyReaps: ALSO, I hate you.

Akouo: :)

Akouo: You're just angry because you hate having to deal with people policing RP. Just stop paying attention and everything will be more fun.

RubyReaps: Pffft. I regret telling you that I liked to roleplay once in awhile.

RubyReaps: OH! I forgot to ask, did you get your schedule yet for next term? Everyone else said the current raid schedule still looks good for them.

Akouo: I think I should have been the one asking you that. But yes, looks like we'll keep to the current schedule unless something comes up.

Akouo: Did you want to do anything when servers come up as a group?

RubyReaps: Gimme a sec.

Ruby checked what day the maintenance patch should end and saw it was an off day. She beamed as she typed out her reply.

RubyReaps: Yesss! Gotta unlock the 24 man and crush Ozma. Then gotta get the dungeons so we can unlock expert. Then main story.

Akouo: And then Hildebrand?

RubyReaps: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

RubyReaps: I must see more of Vivi doll lookalike and Hildebrand!

Akouo: Hah. I can't believe you want to spend the first day on that.

RubyReaps: It's hilarious. I think that's reason enough.

Akouo: That's fair. :)

Ruby turned her head, hearing some giggling and then a door slam in the house. She frowned, wondering which of her roommates that was before turning back to her keyboard. She should probably see what the noise and fuss was about. It was bordering on a time when such noise would start getting noise complaints; no matter if some of the other neighbors were Beacon University students or Vale Community College. They still lived in a residential neighborhood that had other adults, parents namely.

RubyReaps: Sorry brb gotta afk for like 5 min

Akouo: Hey Ruby I have something to tell you.

Akouo: Oh yes, of course.

Ruby got up from her chair, turning the light on in her room before opening her door to peak out into the hallway. The giggling got louder as the noise wasn't being muffled by the closed door and so Ruby walked out to investigate what was up.

"Hey what's up?" Ruby asked, pitching her voice so that she knew she was being heard. She walked into the living room to find Blake, her black haired amber-eyed roommate sitting on the couch while Yang was slumped against her. One of Yang's arms hang limply to her side as she blinked drunkenly up at Ruby.

Ruby glanced at the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing, seeing her white haired roommate Weiss in the kitchen preparing some drinks. Ruby raised an eyebrow as Weiss slumped to brace herself on the kitchen counter with her elbow, holding a bottle of water pressed to her cheek and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other hand. Weiss groaned again before slinging Yang's limp arm around her shoulders as she and Blake picked up Yang.

"Hey Ruby," Blake answered for the three. "We went to a party and well… apparently Yang drank some of the spiked punch. Not a lot of it but enough that she's obviously a little drunk. Don't worry about it. We'll get her to her room and take care of her."

Ruby pursed her lips before nodding, accepting that her roommates would take care of Yang while she was incapacitated. She sighed, grabbing her own water bottle before returning to her room, turning the light off and returning to her desk. She blinked, eyes widening in a little bit of surprise as well as guilt for making Pyrrha wait when the other girl wanted to tell her something.

RubyReaps: Sorry Pyrrha. Looks like Yang, Weiss and Blake had gone to some party to celebrate but Yang got a little drunk off the punch.

Akouo: Oh no.

RubyReaps: What's up? You wanted to tell me something?

Akouo: Oh, yes! I do, I have to thank you.

RubyReaps: Why's that?

Akouo: You pushed me to do what I wanted… and I've put in an application to Beacon University.

Ruby let out a small whoop before wincing in self-embarrassment.

RubyReaps: That's great! When do you find out if you have any good news?

Akouo: Not until another few weeks but I have a favor to ask.

RubyReaps: What? What's that?

Akouo: Any chance you can ask your roommates about having a person stay over, just for a few days in say… two weeks?

RubyReaps: Ohhh! You wanna visit the campus? :D?

Akouo: Yes! :D If you can help me out, it would save me a bit so that I don't have to pay a hotel fare…

RubyReaps: I'm sure it'll be fine! I'll ask when Yang's not drunk. Hehe.

Akouo: Thank you very much Ruby! Hopefully I'll get accepted. I hope to start my third year at Beacon University… :)

RubyReaps: It'll be great! OH! When you visit, maybe we can go try this Greek place I've heard some things about. You can help me judge it.

Akouo: Hah!

Akouo: Sure! Do you know what stuff they have?

RubyReaps: Well, I'm not really sure what foods are usually served… but I heard that their chicken shawarma is really good.

Akouo: I'm sure it'll be fine. :) You can show me the other places you like!

Ruby checked the calendar, seeing if the dates might match up.

RubyReaps: I've got my last planned meet… you might come in during that. You think you'll be fine at the house while I go?

Akouo: Ruby, if you don't mind I'd love to see what a meet is like!

RubyReaps: It's really not all that special but if you don't mind coming to watch that's great too!

Ruby yawned, feeling a bit grumpy that this was all that she'd be able to chat with another person today about non-university related work. She was starting to feel the need for sleep so she decided that it was time to end her chat with Pyrrha.

RubyReaps: Ugh sorry Pyrrha. I think I should get to bed. I'm gonna need to deal with Yang tomorrow morning so that we can make it before the rush for dim sum starts.

Akouo: Dim sum?

RubyReaps: A style essentially of Chinese food. Little-plate portions of steamed, boiled or otherwise cooked foods. Dumplings, buns, and a variety of other stuff.

Akouo: That sounds wonderful. Who are you going with?

RubyReaps: Uh… pretty much mostly everyone here. Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss and Yang.

Akouo: What about Jaune?

RubyReaps: He said he'd be leaving early to meet with his sisters so he wouldn't crashing the party.

Akouo: I admit to being quite jealous.

RubyReaps: When you visit and when you get in, we'll go for sure!

Akouo: Yay! Let's plan to do this dim sum stuff when I visit you guys. And _if_ I get in.

RubyReaps: No, Pyrrha. When. I'm telling you it's going to be when.

RubyReaps: Anyway, going to crash. Night Pyrrha!

Akouo: Good night Ruby. Take care.

Ruby smiled a little as she closed her eyes, and listened to her desktop shut off. She followed her nightly routine of a nighttime shower, teethbrushing and charging her cellphone before crawling into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welp. Not as great but it's sorta moving along. Patch 3.3 comes June 7 for us FFXIV players and I thought it would help bring up some things Ruby and Pyrrha can talk about and do in the future.


End file.
